


Outrunning Karma [ON HIATUS]

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it’s dream), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, may add other mcyt ppl, now with more technoblade!, oh yeah there’s gonna be Bloodshed, theyre all stupid 😔, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: A hunting assignment with a mysterious target was one thing. But when said mysterious target had little to no information available anywhere? That can get a little worrying.A white wooden mask was said to be a defining feature of his, but the three hunters would have to follow their compass to get more information up close.But nothing that bad can happen from a little few week hunting trip, right? It’s just another assignment after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 42
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic that i’m posting publicly, and i wanted it to be about block men. incredible
> 
> this is gonna be one of those irl minecraft/manhunt aus, so all of the shipping (and eventual violence) will be using their personas instead of the real people! i’m gonna try and update consistently, but we’ll see how that goes

A metallic snap resounded throughout the small grass field where George and Sapnap were sparring, quickly followed by a shout and George’s laughter. Sapnap picked up the part of his sword that had fallen onto the ground and looked back up at George, who was still laughing at him.

“How does your sword just break like that?” He called after Sapnap as he went to replace the weapon. “Are you that poor, Sappitus?” He heard a distant “shut up!” from the other side of the field and the laughter started up again.

George walked over to him and put away his own weapon in the sheath on his back. “Maybe we should just call it a day, you're obviously out of commission for now.” Sapnap responded by smacking him on the back of his head and chuckling at George’s yelp of pain.

“You’re probably right. It’s getting late anyway.” George looked to his right and saw that the sun was starting to set. Letting out a hum of agreement, they both started walking back in the direction of their town.

George was lost in thought for most of the walk back. Sapnap, Bad, and himself were supposed to leave tomorrow on another hunting assignment, although they hadn’t gotten much information on the target at hand. The only bits they were given and able to gather were that the man was infamous for outrunning and outlasting anyone who went after him. A white, wooden mask with a neatly drawn smile in the middle and a dark green overcoat were his defining traits.

The two boys continued following the path through the spruce forest in silence. George noticed that Sapnap kept looking in the trees, and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Are you alright?” Sapnap shoots him a confused look. “You just seem a bit..on edge is all.” He clarified.

The taller deflated a little bit and sighed. “I’m-it’s fine, George. I just don’t like this forest is all. Bit too dense for my liking.” He gives George a small smile and walks ahead of him. 

George doesn’t pry further, walking a bit faster to catch up to his friend. He resumes his train of thought, letting his mind wander to what might happen tomorrow. 

Five minutes pass, and they arrive at the gates to their closed off village. The woman at the front door lets them inside, and the two meet up with Bad at a bench near the edge of the walls, and he greets them as he stands up from where he was sat.

After they exchanged greetings, they were promptly interrogated by the older man on why they took so long coming back. 

“Where were you two?? How long does it take to do a quick sparring session?” Bad bombarded them with questions before either of them could get a word in. “You muffinheads made me worry! You never come back this late! At least let me know if you’re gonna be lagging behind.” 

“We wouldn’t have been late if Sappitus Nappitus had bothered to get a quality sword.” George remarked

Sapnap started yelling at George which turned into the two arguing, and Bad having to drag them back home before an actual fight broke out. 

George walked inside his home, hanging up his sword on the armor stand in front of his bedroom door. His tabby cat and dog sit on opposite sides of the room, asleep. He closed the blinds and lied down to try and sleep, though the anticipation of a new target was eating at him in the back of his mind. Slowly, George fell asleep with the faint groans of zombies outside of town being the only sound around.

As the night settled and monsters came more frequently out of the wood, a man in a painted mask sat outside the walls of the spruce town.


	2. A demon, cowboy, and a brit walk into a forest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins! Shenanigans galore! Sleep shifts gone horribly wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i wanted to make this chapter longer to increase my ✨skill✨ because i usually don’t wrote more than 1000 words per chapter. anyway enjoy the dumbasses <3

George wakes up to his wolf barking downstairs, and assumes that Sapnap or Bad had come to wake him up. He groans and sits up from his sleeping position before stepping onto the carpet and changing into his day clothes.

He hears two voices at the door while walking downstairs, and both of his friends are there when he opens the front door. Bad’s holding what looks like a picnic basket, and Sapnap has a bow in his hands as well as a quiver on his back. 

“I see you’ve found a replacement weapon, Sapnap.” George says as the other two walk inside. Sapnap doesn’t give a verbal response, instead opting to playfully elbow him in the arm on his way inside the house. George winces at the slight pain but laughs it off and closes the door. 

Bad and Sapnap sit at his dining room table and continue their conversation they had before George answered the door. George goes to make himself breakfast, but Bad calls him over to the table. 

He pulls out a muffin from the basket he brought and hands it to George. “I brought breakfast!” He exclaimed with a smile.

George nods his head in acknowledgement and pulls out a chair. He eats in silence while the other two talk loudly beside him. Like yesterday, his thoughts wandered to what would happen later today. In just a couple of hours, the three of them would be trekking through the woods that reached for who knows how long. The only thing they had to point to their target was a dinky compass that is always on the verge of breaking. Not to mention they barely knew what he looked like, or how good he was at actually fighting, or anything. The only thing that gave them a lead was a white mask and green attire. Not that much to go off of. 

George ate the rest of his muffin in silence.

———

The door closed behind them as the trio walked out into the early morning daylight. The air was still chilly and not many people were outside at this time. George knows that people would start to head to work, school, anywhere they wanted, while his friends and himself were going out into the woods for at least a good couple of weeks, maybe longer. They walked towards the front gates, waving to the people they knew who were up at this hour and making small conversation among themselves as they walked.

Bad cleared his throat in an attempt to get the other two’s attention. “So..how are you guys feeling about this?” He tried to sound optimistic, but his words only came off as strained and nervous.

Himself and Sapnap replied at the same time, getting their words mixed up. Bad just laughed at their mistake before Sapnap answered his question properly.

“Well I think we’re gonna do great. This dude doesn’t stand a chance against the three of us!” Sapnap pumped his fist in the air while talking. George and Bad were used to the competitive and loud attitude of their friend, but it somehow never got old to them.

“You seem awfully confident in that statement.” George replied while giggling. The other looked at him with a light glare and stuck his tongue out at George, who just laughed again. “Oh haha, very mature of you.”

Bad piped up from the left of Sapnap. “Well I’m glad that you have confidence in us! It’s good for team spirit.” He said with a smile on his face.

“You sound like a high school student.” George remarked. Bad made an offended squawk and Sapnap nearly doubled over in laughter. George didn’t bother to stop and wait for him.

———

‘Guess the forest was a lot denser than we originally assumed’ thought George as the three of them wandered through the trees outside of their hometown. They couldn’t have been walking for more than 20 minutes before Sapnap needed to stop and rest. 

He lied down under a particularly tall spruce tree and opened his inventory for some bread. Bad just sighed in exasperation and sat down next to him, with George shortly doing the same. The sky was a bit more blue than before, and the air was still crisp. The three of them sat in calming silence, observing their surroundings. George could hear nearby sheep and foxes covered by the wood, and the berry bushes emitted a pleasant smell in the air. It was another 5 minutes before they continued following their compass further.

The only way they kept time was Bad’s watch and the movement of the sun, which was almost entirely covered by trees. Sapnap collected berries and tried to tame a fox quite a few times to no avail and to George’s amusement (followed quickly by Bad telling him to not be rude). It was about 1pm before Bad suggested they stop for real.

“Maybe...maybe we should set up a home base for today,” He explained. “Nothing big, just some tents and beds, maybe a campfire if we end up getting meat?” 

He looked over to his friends to gage their opinion, and his suggestion was met with unanimous agreement. Sapnap went out to find sheep for the beds while George and Bad built the tents in relative silence. That is, until Bad perked up at a noise that George hadn’t caught. 

“Did you hear that?”

Bad’s voice was quiet and rushed, as if he was trying not to provoke whatever it was that he heard. A perplexed look was all George replied with.

“The leaves. Or..bushes. Something was moving.” His head turned in every direction trying to figure out where the source came from.

George, being the voice of reason for once, asked “If you’re so worried, why don’t you just look at the compass?” 

The taller yanked the compass from his pocket. George could see the navigation swiveling, and he became increasingly nervous. He started to back away from the dense trees and further into the clearing the trio made for themselves.

It was just then that a human came running from the forest and stumbled onto the ground. George let out a piercing shriek and Bad scrambled away from the body, yelling incoherent stuff about “ITS HIM ITS HIM” and “GET YOUR SWORD GET HIM”. It took both of them a few seconds to realize that Sapnap had come tumbling onto the grass, covered in arrows.

They both walked over to where Sapnap had flipped himself over onto his back, staring at the sky. George stood above him and crossed his arms.

“Skeletons spawn under roofed forests.”

That caused the other two to burst out laughing, while their friend was still laying on the ground, plucking arrows from his shoulder.

———

The group spent the rest of the day gathering food and setting up the small temporary camp in the forest clearing. When the sun was just starting to set, they discussed the situation of sleeping.

“Well who’s gonna keep watch if we’re all asleep? This dude could be anywhere, you thought I was the target earlier so you’re obviously paranoid.” Sapnap pointed out. He wasn’t exactly wrong, but George disliked the idea of having to sleep in shifts just to keep watch of some hypothetical guy lurking around their base.

“Yeah, well the target’s not here, so there’s no need for us to be “paranoid” anymore, as you put it.” He fired back.

The two kept arguing for a few minutes until Bad jumped into the argument saying “How about only two of us take shifts per night? If we sleep from 10pm to 8am, then two of us can be up for about five hours each night keeping watch!” 

Being the obvious voice of reason, the other two weren’t inclined to argue with him. The three of them resumed to cook food and make conversation for the remaining hours of the day that they had. Bad had volunteered to take the first shift until 3am, so at least George could get some sleep before looking at a dark forest for five hours. He clambered into his small tent and took off his helmet, finally lying down to get some rest. 

———

He wakes to Bad shaking his shoulder, quietly telling him that it’s his turn to watch. George takes a few minutes before putting on a chestplate before leaving the small tent and sitting on a nearby mossy stone pillar, still half asleep. George decides in his groggy state that he already hates this trip.

He hates it even more when he feels a gloved hand cover his mouth from behind and the business end of a diamond axe against his stomach. His head turns just enough to see the corner of a green hood and a white, wooden face mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george: *chuckles* i’m in danger!


	3. Sleep Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George really is in some deep shit now! Also Bad is a softie and we love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY i got off my ass and added another chapter. this one is probably my favorite so far, mostly because i wrote more than 2,000 words!! pog!!! there’s a POV shift around the middle/end of the chapter, so have fun with that Simps
> 
> !!also major heads up: there’s depictions of violence in the beginning of this chapter! it ends at the sentence “His tent” in italics, so if you wanna skip it, there’s your warning. !!

The hand clasped on his mouth prevented him from screaming for help from the other two, and the axe at his stomach was another factor. George’s back was pressed against the person who held him there. His eyes had widened to the point of hurting and they were trained on what little of the man he could see.

His breathing started getting heavier. The man was speaking but the voice sounded so far away. Why now? Why had this happened to him and not Bad? Who is this? He contemplated biting down on the gloves hand for a moment, but the diamond weapon slowly pushing into his skin was keeping him from doing so in fear of being cut in half. 

The world started becoming distorted around him. The voice in his ear only became less coherent and started sounding more like garbled static. His vision was spotty, but he was sure the trees were...melting? What was happening to him.

George shut his eyes as tight as he could and grabbed the perpetrator’s arm with both hands and sank his nails into the skin as hard as his frail hands would allow. The man’s arm immediately pulled away and the static like voice shouted, but George wasn’t able to celebrate his victory for long.

The axe that was at his skin was pulled back and struck him below the chest at an alarming speed. A searing pain quickly spread through his torso as he let out a guttural cry of pain. George could feel his blood start to seep through his shirt and his chestplate was ruptured; surely beyond repair. 

Everything was becoming more fucked and distorted. His throat clogged up and mouth tasting like copper, he started coughing violently to try and make room for air. The tears rolling down and off of his face were almost blinding him. He fell to the side, off of where he was sitting, and looked up to see the...man? What was that? 

Before he could get an answer, he felt a strong kick to his side and was flipped onto his stomach, only a moment before a sharp pain was at his neck. The next thing he saw were the thin walls of his tent.

His tent.

George looked around frantically, grasping at his stomach. Was that really all a nightmare? What the fuck??

It suddenly occurred to him that the only sound he could hear was his own breathing and moving around in his bed. 

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, George tried to calm himself down before going outside. He definitely wasn’t going to be able to sleep after that. 

It confused him that what he had just experienced wasn’t real. ‘It sure as hell felt real’ he thought to himself. George unzipped the tent and awkwardly stepped through the small passage he made for himself.

Once again, the air was cold. George walked toward where he saw Bad sitting by the fire the three of them had made earlier that day. Was it still the same day? He couldn’t tell.

Bad looked up from the book he was writing in when he heard someone approach. An eyebrow was raised in confusion and concern when George practically fell down onto the log next to him.

“Wh-George! Why are you awake at-“ Bad looked down at his wrist watch. “1:50 in the morning? It’s almost two am, your shift isn’t for another hour!” Bad looked down at his friend to see his eyes glued to the night sky, unfocused. He looked..well, awful, to say the least.

“George? Are you ok bud?” Bad questioned with increasing concern.

The brunette just sighed and shook his head. He didn’t have the strength or willingness to use verbal language right now. 

“Do you wanna maybe...talk about it? Bad dream or something?” Bad laughed at his own unintentional pun and looked at George for his answer. Again, he shook his head no.

Bad reluctantly looked away from his friend and resumed writing in his book. “Mm, ok, but if you do wanna say something you can, ok? I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

George was almost certain that Bad couldn’t see it, but he was smiling up at him. Him and Sapnap truly didn’t deserve Bad. 

Time passed by way too slow for George’s liking. Sleeping when his shift was only an hour away seemed useless, but it’s not like he’d get any if he tried. He sat up and looked down to Bad’s wrist watch. 2:14 am.

This was gonna take forever.

Bad looked exhausted. George noticed that he was barely writing, and what he had already written became increasingly incoherent as he read down the page. 

He gently tapped Bad on the shoulder and said, “Why don’t you just go to sleep. My turn is less than an hour away, anyways.” 

Bad smiled at him and stood up without hesitation. “Thank you, George.” He said with a tired sigh. Bad plopped the compass down next to George and walked toward his own tent. 

George noticed his notebook was still sitting on the log where he sat it down. “Wait, Bad, your n-“ 

But his tent was already zipped up, and Bad probably couldn’t hear him from inside anyway. George just grabbed the torn leather book and put it on the ground next to him. 

He fidgeted with the old compass in his hand. The thing was probably half a decade old, at the very least. Sapnap said he hadn’t bothered to craft a new one when asked why he’d kept it around for so long. “Hasn’t stopped working yet, so I don’t see the problem” George remembered him saying.

The red arrow was currently pointed to his right, a little behind their tents. George keeps staring at the device because of his boredom. He tilted his head when the arrow shakily started to move downward, so it was pointing south-east. It stopped there.

Now, he may have been slightly paranoid from his nightmare, but he swore there was a continuous noise present-humming maybe? It sounded like some kind of tune. 

The sound should be relaxing in theory. In normal circumstances, the soft humming would have calmed him. But being in the forest in the dead of night with monsters nearby and being in the middle of hunting a (probably) super lethal outlaw wasn’t the best combination for “relaxing” at the moment.

George noticed the song getting ever so slightly louder. He then noticed that mobs were becoming agitated, even though the group made extra efforts to make sure that monsters wouldn’t spawn near or catch sight of them. So...why were they angry?

——————————

He could see soft lighting illuminating the ground before him. The various enemies hidden by the darkness weren’t much of a problem. He was singing-rather humming-to himself as he circled the perimeter of the torch light. 

Although the trees were dense, he caught a glimpse of the little camp that his pursuers had set up for the night. He didn’t bother to use an invisibility potion, the poor bastards would probably run if they were caught off guard. 

He’d caught wind of the group and their town not that long ago. An acquaintance of his had told him of a team of bounty hunters not that far from their location. 

“I’d be weary if I were you, Dream.” The pink haired man had told him. They had crossed paths in a village famous for providing a surplus of food to travelers. “Heard they’ve been doing this gig for a while now, and not a group to underestimate.” 

Dream scoffed at the notion. “I think I have bigger things to worry about than a group of people that have nothing to do with me. They can come after me all they want, I’ll outrun them anyhow.” He laughed. Even if they had pinned him as a target, he had enough common sense and experience to get a good lead on them.

He glanced over at the other man. Techno just gave him an unimpressed glare and sighed, pulling up his face mask. “Your pride will be the death of you, I swear.” He replied with exasperation clear in his voice. The conversation quickly ended after and both parties went on their way.

Even if he wasn’t bothered, Dream couldn’t deny he was somewhat curious.

That curiosity had led him here. Outside of the camp where the hunters were sleeping. Except...one of them was awake? He’d moved a little to get a better look at them.

The man looked to be around his own age, though he couldn’t see much of him from this spot. What looked to be dark brown hair was messy and undone, and absolutely no armor. Though, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wanted it any other way. Armor just meant he had to put in more effort.

Dream realized he was still humming to himself. His voice slowly faded out as he tried to make a decision. This guy is probably on guard and would alert the other two if he went for him, but it would be easy to pick him off and run. 

‘But what’s the fun in just killing him already?’ He pondered. After a couple more minutes, Dream decided to make a compromise with himself. He grabbed his axe from its holster on his waist and quietly approached the hunter.

——————————

When George heard the humming stop, he thought he felt his heart stop along with it. Was it actually real? What the fuck was happening?

For the second time that night, George had to take a moment and close his eyes to calm himself before he started panicking. It was such a little thing to get panicked about, yet his fight or flight instincts had already been active.

He heard shuffling and the wood creak next to him. George froze. He didn’t want to open his eyes anymore. 

Whoever was there had cleared their throat, in an attempt to catch his attention. George took the bait and opened an eye to look to the right. His breath hitched.

A tall man had sat down beside him on the log. A stranger. A stranger who he assumed was their target. The pale mask was cracked in a couple places and it only took up two thirds of his face, and a crudely drawn smiley face was in the middle.

The thin green coat he wore covered most of his belt and legs, George assumed that’s where he kept his important items. What George could see of his face held a small, yet threatening smile. George found himself paralyzed with fear looking at him. He hoped to whatever god that this was just another nightmare.

They were both staring for what felt like hours. The other was staring at George with the smile never faltering, until that smile morphed into laughter that was mocking him. Mocking that his friends were just meters away and they wouldn’t be able to do anything. If George cried for help, he was most likely dead, and it’s not like he could fight either. No armor, and just a measly iron sword about two feet away from him. So in reality, the best thing George could do was sit there and wait. 

The taller’s laughter died down and finally spoke. “So..what exactly are you doing out here in the middle of the night? With no protection either, that’s kind of a stupid move on your part man.” 

For how intimidating he was, the way he spoke seemed nonchalant and casual. George was almost baffled by the fact that he was being so chilled about this. His voice definitely did not match his demeanor.

“I....wuh?” George responded with all the eloquence of a newborn baby. The stranger laughed again, quieter this time. 

“I said, why are you out here alone with nothing on you? Seems kind of ridiculous, don’t you think?” 

George really was fucked. This guy didn’t even have to say anything for George to know that crying for help wouldn’t do him any good, and running might end up worse. He loathed the situation he was in right now.

He finally spoke a coherent sentence and responded, “Well excuse me for not expecting a guest.” His tone was bitter.

Again, laughter was the response. But it seemed more like laughing at George’s response rather than at him in general. 

“I see that we have a comedian on our hands. And with an accent? That’s like, double points or something.” He joked.

George crossed his arms over his chest and leaned away slightly, still extremely weary. What did this guy want, anyway? Why hasn’t he just killed him already? Did he know they were after him? He must have.

“-ey. Hey!” George was snapped out of his thoughts by the other. “I was asking you a question, shortie. What’s your name?”

Like hell he was giving this guy his name. George may be smart enough to not fight him and just comply, but he was just stubborn enough to be a bitch about it. 

“I’m not answering that. Not until...you give me your name first, Green Man.” George snarked back.

It looks like the taller was taken aback by his sudden sass. His mouth was pulled into a frown, and George fears he just crossed a line. Well, if he dies here, at least he’s gonna go out keeping his bitchy attitude.

But an attack didn’t come. Just the short reply of “Call me Dream.”

Dream? What an...odd nickname. At least George assumed it was a nickname. Then again, Sapnap and Badboyhalo weren’t exactly the most common either. 

George completely turned his body to face ‘Dream’ and turned his head to the side. “Okay then, Dream. My name’s George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all: “wait...it was just a dream?”
> 
> me, a Bitchboy: *cocks gun* “always has been”


	4. encounter with the green man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream speak for a while and Gogy acquires a new item 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i have nothing to say for myself. enjoy

In reality, George didn’t know what to expect. This guy was supposedly either extremely smart or extremely deadly, probably both. Whichever one it was, George didn’t really care to find out. So, he wanted to keep up the conversation for as long as it could go, hoping that Sapnap or Bad would hear them.

“George? George??” Dream repeated his name. George realized that he must’ve been zoning out again, and made a small noise to indicate that the other could continue.

“I was just asking if you could, y’know, tell me about yourself? It’s not like there’s a whole lot to talk about, anyway.” 

What?

“..What?” He responded. ‘Coherent as always, George’ his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Dream just let out a strained wheeze and asked again. “Y’know, stuff about you. Like your hobbies, friends, stories from your job, the stuff anyone would talk about!” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

This whole situation was confusing to say the fucking least.The most pressing question was why? Why did “Dream” even care about talking? For fucks sake George was supposed to be hunting him.

Instead of answering Dream’s question, George responded with his own. “Uhm...why? Are you asking me?” George looked right at the mask the other was wearing with confusion and a hint of irritation.

There was no response. Just what George assumed to be a huff of laughter and a hand gesture motioning for him to answer.

Another few beats of silence passed before George caved. He really didn’t wanna be doing this, but...it’s better than wastin time staring off into the pitch black brush.

“Well uhm, I don’t really have many hobbies besides this job, if you count hunting people for money as a fun and cool thing to do in your free time.” He answered with a hint of sarcasm. The little of Dream’s actual face he could see held an amused smirk. 

Dream urged him to continue on again. “I guess that my biggest pass time would be..coding? It’s something I’m relatively good at, so..”

They were completely facing each other on the log just. Having a conversation. The weirdness of the situation he was in was quickly becoming unsurprising for the brit.

Before he could pick up where he left off, Dream finally said something else. “Coding, hm? You didn’t strike me as the programmer type. You seem more of the “I never leave my own house” type, no offense.” He replied with a shit eating grin.

George gathered that Dream was the type to be easily amused. Whether that be because George was just endlessly hilarious or because Dream thought he was just some kind of entertainment, he didn’t really care. “Well who said I wasn’t both?” He made an attempt at an actual joke.

Dream’s response was more than he was expecting. The taller wheezed in laughter and threw his head forward. George didn’t think it was that funny per say, but at least it was something? 

George was unconsciously laughing. He didn’t know why exactly, it was his own unfunny joke, but the other’s laughter was extremely contagious. Their laughter kept getting louder and George found it harder to breathe each passing second. 

By the time they’d calmed down, Dream was almost on the ground. George had to catch his breath for a solid minute and a half just to be able to speak properly again. He was..so confused as to what that was.

“What— what was that?” He laughed again in between words at the absurdity. Nothing had warranted the hysterics, so. What happened?

Dream readjusted himself on the wooden log and fixed his coat. “I don’t really know? Hope we didn’t wake your friends there, for my sake and theirs.” He pointed to the tents his friends had set up for themselves. George didn’t think about the implications of “my sake and theirs”, he just knew that would give him a headache. 

He decided to check the time again. 2:36 am. This was gonna be a long fucking night, wasn’t it?

———

Turns out Dream hadn’t stayed the whole night. George figured he’d fallen asleep around 5 or 6 am, which was surprising, considering the...interesting circumstance that had even put him in the position of keeping watch earlier than he was supposed to. 

He was lying down on the uncomfortable wooden log. Sitting up would prove even worse for his body, wincing at the feeling of at least three bones cracking. He planted his feet on the ground and stood up, almost slipping on something under his foot. Looking under him, he found that Bad’s notebook was still on the ground. George picked up the worn book from the dirty floor and put it in his coat pocket. 

Wait. Since when did he have a coat?

He held up his sleeve to take a closer look at the new clothing. Dark green, reached down to his knees, kinda silky? Wasn’t this..Dream’s jacket? Why was it here? And. Why was he wearing it?

George’s curiosity got the better of him and started digging through the frankly insane amount of pockets on the thing. Clearly Dream had been smart and removed whatever items may have been in there before, except for a folded paper George found in one of the inside pockets. 

“you kinda fell asleep while we were talking, so i thought you’d appreciate the extra clothes ig. i won’t miss it, i have plenty of these things. hope you enjoy it!

see you soon :)”

Huh?

The not only got George more curious, but his thoughts were cut short by his friends walking through the clearing, holding some food and their weapons. George waved over to his friends and called them over. His friends were obviously also wondering where the extra article of clothing came from. 

“Wh..George where did this come from?” Bad questioned. Sapnap went for a different approach and straight up grabbed the jacket.

“I just...forgot I had packed it.” He answered while pulling the cloth away from Sapnap. “I got cold, so I went to grab it last night. Or well, this morning I guess.”

To George’s relief, they seemed satisfied with that answer. 

“Well, we’re gonna have to pack it up soon, so eat breakfast and help us take the tents down, muffinhead.” Bad walked over to where his bag was lying by his own tent, Sapnap following after.

George took one last look at the hidden note in his hand, and stored it back into the pocket. Maybe he didn’t have to tell his friends about the encounter with the target just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me update this december 31st 😔 n e way i wasn’t peer pressured into uploading this (star. bitchass)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter :) it’s not as many words as i’d like it’s to be, but i’m somewhat satisfied.
> 
> now if you’ll excuse me, i’m gonna finish my homework that i’ve been procrastinating on.


End file.
